Akaike Howlett
Akaike "Alexander" Howlett is a member of the super-hero mutant team known as the X-Men. Akaike has been with the X-Men since he was just a child, and has shown remarkable talent despite his past. Akaike has been identified by Hank McCoy as an "evolved mutate" but the true classification of his species is unknown. Currently Akaike is currently at the Xavier Institute. He recently aged eight-teen, and it seems that Akaike is dying, and doesn't know any information on it yet. Character biography Youth Akaike "Alexander" Howlett was born the second son of Logan Howlett and Carol Allen. When Carol learned she was pregnant, she was no longer with Wolverine, but she knew Wolverine couldn't be a father to a son of hers, so she had no interest in him learning of her pregnancy. Once Akaike had been born, Carol moved to New York, with her boyfriend at the time. For a while, they had been doing fine, until she and her boyfriend had a horrible breakup, and he left her and Akaike. Weeks had gone by and Carol was without a job and had no money to feed her son. Surprisingly, she knew that Wolverine was in New York as well. Akaike had been six when she went to the Xavier institute one night and left him there. Fresh Awakening Charles Xavier had taken Akaike in, allowing him to stay with him and his students at the Xavier Institute. Akaike had been there for months and showed a hard time getting along with the other students, and a difficult time socializing. He proved to be causing trouble with the other students as well, usually getting into physical fights. Over the months he only showed to become more violent, even nearly killing one of the instructors during practice. Xavier had no way of controlling him and made a choice to contact Wolverine, informing him of Akaike, revealing to Wolverine his son. Wolverine returns to the Institute and meets Akaike. He had been unaware of Akaike for many years. He had no belief that Akaike could be his child until he saw him. He noticed the resemblance. After his return to the X-Men, Wolverine took Akaike under his wing, and taught Akaike self-control, but hadn't been able to teach him any control over his anger, but Akaike improved over time. Forseen but Unnoticed Xavier knew that Akaike's powers would only progress as he got older, but he didn't realize how much until years later. When Akaike had turned eleven, Hank noticed the unnatural chemical signals in Akaike's DNA, almost as if he were a living entity of some sort. He wasn't sure if this revelation of news had been a good or bad thing. Hank brought the information to Xavier and Wolverine. Unsure of what this meant for Akaike's future, Hank assumed Akaike wouldn't live past the age of twenty, because whatever had occurred with his birth wasn't meant to happen; meaning Akaike wasn't meant to be alive. Wolverine feeling partial guilt, and partly blaming himself had Hank gather all the information he could, and he left the Institute to find a way to save Akaike's life. True Blood Weeks to a month later, Akaike was kidnapped in the middle of the night, and boarded onto an airplane. When Akaike woke, he escaped the plane, and fell from the sky, during his fall he suffered from a mental attack by what could be assumed to be an unknown telepath. A fall which should have killed him had crushed several of his bones, and Akaike blacked out several times while his body tried healing itself, and keeping him alive in the condition he had been in. When Akaike finally woke, he had learned that he was in Japan, and suffered from a coma of nearly a year. He hadn't retained any of his memories from before his fall, although the ones that he did have had been very faint. Akaike was young, but very much so a weapon which an assassin, who belonged to The Hand could see. He followed Akaike and set Akaike up, in which Akaike had murdered several people who engaged battle with him. After which, he showed to his master of Akaike. Akaike was lost and confused, which the assassin used to his advantage to draw Akaike in. When Akaike was brought to The Hand's leader he was trained to be a thief and assassin. He was young but his fighting skills and techniques far surpassed those of the average Hand Ninja. Akaike fought like a maniac, and he showed a passion and drive in his killings. He learned the ways of the Hand and had gone by the codename Phoenix. In New York, by the time Wolverine returned to the X-Men Akaike had been missing for months. Xavier had used his telepathy, and even Cerebro to locate Akaike, with no luck. It seemed Akaike hadn't been using his powers, and if he had, it had been possible that he wasn't able to be located because he wasn't technically much of a mutant anymore or he had grown some resistance to telepathy. It was Wolverine's newfound mission to find Akaike and bring him back home. Fallen Son Word traveled fast over the course of months, multiple enemies of Wolverine learned of his living child. When his other son, Daken learned of Akaike, Daken had a mission to take Akaike's life for revenge against Wolverine. Daken had been tracking Akaike for months, and watched him being kidnapped, and followed the kidnappers, arriving in Japan. When Daken almost had a chance to get to Akaike, he was taken by the assassin. He continued watching Akaike for days, watching while Akaike killed innocent people. Wolverine went back to Japan, and there had been word traveling about a young assassin kidnapping a dojo master, and killing him in public. He had a feeling it had been Akaike. Wolverine had been in Japan months before, and he felt blinded that he hadn't known that Akaike was in Japan during his own time of being there, to find a source of help for the child. It took him a while to find Akaike, but he came into contact with him which triggered a memory for Akaike and nonetheless, the child attacked Wolverine. While the two engaged in battle, Wolverine was surprised to find that Daken had grabbed the child, and stabbed his claws through his chest, having thought he killed Akaike. Wolverine had gone into a bloody rage and attacked Daken with the intention to kill him. Once he noticed Akaike's body was missing, he managed to escape and meet up with Professor X. While in the area, Xavier used his telepathy to reach Akaike's mind, and with much effort triggered another memory for Akaike. With his mental powers, he helped reveal to Akaike the truth of what he had been doing. Reside Eventually, Akaike had run away from the Hand and returned to New York at the Xavier Institute, where he would be safe, and unable to be found by them. Xavier promised Wolverine that he would help Akaike gain his memories back. It took a little over three years, but Xavier stayed true to his promise, and eventually, Akaike gained all of his memories, and with them came a long trail of grief and guilt, for what he had done, the innocent lives he had taken. Over the years Akaike grew empathic towards people, but with that, he also grew distant from them. His entire personality had seemed to take a turn. He grew sad and angry. He had little to no friends and seemed to always be alone. He would sometimes disappear from the mansion and return days later, sometimes even weeks. Wolverine had been the only person besides Xavier that he had opened up to, but over time Akaike only got to see Logan a few days out of what seemed to be months. Disease Only a few days after Akaike turned eighteen, he seemed to grow sick. Xavier hasn't told Akaike about what Hank discovered years ago, due to Logan wanting to reveal it to him himself. Xavier fears that it's almost too late. Supernatural Ties Season? Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses Lycanthropy Akaike is a species that has the ability to transform himself into a wolf at will. He retains his human intelligence, in this transformation. He is also able to transform into a form that combines human and lupine aspects. While in this form and outside of it he has animal-like strength, agility, and reflexes; razor-sharp talons and fangs; and bestial instincts. In lupine form he can also see into the infrared and ultraviolet portions of the spectrum, thereby enabling him to perceive heat patterns and to see in the dark. He also possesses regenerative abilities which allow him to recover from injuries within seconds to minutes. Akaike has sharp claws in his lupine form, and out of it. Healing His primary power is his regenerative healing process. This allows him to regenerate the damaged or destroyed tissues of his body far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. This also makes him resistant to diseases, drugs, and toxins. Although Akaike is able to heal, he is not able to suppress the pain he endures when injured. He works very hard to maintain the physical condition of his body to the peak of the human capacity so that when he does get wounded as such, he is able to withstand the pain at times. Leo Reincarnate Akaike is one of the twelve Zodiacs. The Zodiac King was a powerful being who had twelve children through his mates and birthed several powerful children. His children were born connected to the cosmic and filled with its energy. Like all Zodiac's, Akaike has unusual biology, but due to all things that led to his birth, Akaike seems to be by far the most to not have existed. The Zodiac's skin Their skin looks normal, but it is for a fact not normal. Their skin feels like steel but is very much more durable than steel. They can withstand the pressure of the Pacific ocean. They can't be harmed by even the hottest of the sun's flames. Their muscle tissues are 500 times denser than a normal human's. This allows them to use superhuman strength. They can bend iron with ease. They can bench press the empire state building more times than a child can bench press an egg. They can see in the dark, they can even focus on something from 2 miles away. They do not have to eat, drink, breathe, or sleep. Their reproductive organs are compatible with any humanoid-like species in the universe. When hurt their bodies produce 40 times the amount of fibrin than a human body. This allows them to heal very quickly. Their bodies are able to produce fibrin out their pours which allows them to heal others. Their bones are light but very dense; near to unbreakable. Because of their bones being so light they can run faster than normal; running at speeds up to 175 mph. When in distress their bodies can turn into their cosmic form. In this form is where they are most powerful. Due to his biology, Akaike's powers ultimately activated at a young age, but it doesn't seem all of them are of his use yet. Fire Manipulation